


Stargazing

by the23rdspectacledone



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy as hell, M/M, Well - Freeform, it's so fluffy you could die from diabetes, like real fluff, thats what i think anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the23rdspectacledone/pseuds/the23rdspectacledone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Mycroft go on holiday. Stargazing and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Oh crap I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my fics for the past couple of months I had terrible writer's block and I had school and crap loads of exams and quizzes and I couldn't really find time for "Someday Soon" or "All Those Little Things" (I know I'm supposed to update that I'm sorry) so this is just a little apology gift I'm so sorry

“Come on then!”

Mycroft watched fondly from the comfort of the French doors as his lover ran out to the garden, a goofy smile on his face as he looked back over his shoulder, beckoning for Mycroft to come over.

“Myc!”

“Yes, alright,” Mycroft chuckled softly, stepping over the threshold to his lover’s side in the middle of the garden. His brow quirked when Greg plopped down on the grass.

“Honestly, Gregory…”

“What?” Greg grinned broadly at his Mycroft, “You never stargazed before, yeah?”

“Obviously not,” Mycroft huffed, head quirked to the side as he looked down at Greg. “Must we really sit down on the grass like that? I’ve got a suit on, and I’ve no doubt that the grass would still be dam –”

“Oh, just c’mere,” the DI sighed as he reached up to tug on Mycroft’s arm.

“Gregory–!”

And in a moment Mycroft was sprawled out on the grass beside Greg, his wrist still clutched in Greg’s tight grip, a faint ‘oof’ escaping his lips. Mycroft turned his head to glare at Greg as he laughed.

“Not funny.”

“ _Very_ funny, actually,” Greg giggled, his hand moving down to curl around Mycroft’s. “Aw, come now. Don’t pout like that,” he said when he saw his lover’s face. He kneeled up a bit, leaning down to kiss his lover’s pout away. When they parted, Mycroft was grinning stupidly.

“I’m still trying to figure out how you can make me go from hating you to loving you in only a matter of seconds,” he said softly as he reached over, carding a gentle hand through Greg’s hair.

“And _I’m_ still trying to figure out why you insist on wearing a suit on holiday.”

“It’s a _country_ suit, Gregory. It’s meant to be worn on holiday.”

“Not if you have to worry about it getting dirty.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes at the other man fondly. “Are we honestly going to argue over my attire during our stay here?”

“We wouldn’t have to if we just went in the nude,” Greg grinned cheekily at the younger man.

“Gregory!”

“What?” Greg laughed, “We’re in the middle of some big arse estate in the country, with absolutely _no one_ around us for miles. S’not like anyone would get to see us with our bits hangin’ out.”

Luckily it was dark, the only light coming from inside the house, Mycroft thought. Because then Greg wouldn’t be able to see how red his face had become at the mere thought of spending the rest of his holiday with Greg…completely naked. ‘ _Christ…outdoor sex would definitely be a possibility, then._ ’

But despite Mycroft’s thoughts, he let out a petulant huff, making Greg giggle beside him again.

They fell silent for a few beats, before Greg spoke up.

“Y’know,” Greg mused, “There’s only one suit I’ll be happy to see you wearing for the next few days.”

“Oh?” Mycroft hummed, “Which one, then?”

Greg was smiling stupidly now. “Your birthday suit.”

“I’ve got half a mind to hit you right now.”

The silver-haired man laughed cheekily, rolling over a bit so that he was half on top of Mycroft. He placed his head on the younger man’s chest, a content sigh leaving his lips. They fell into comfortable silence.

After a while, Mycroft said, “The stars are so beautiful, aren’t they?”

Greg tilted his head up a bit so that he could see Mycroft, watching him as the other man gazed at the stars. He smiled warmly, “Yeah. Just like you.”

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Mr. Lestrade,” Mycroft chuckled.

“Oi, it isn’t flattery if it’s true!” Greg huffed, “But honestlyy, Myc,” he leaned up a bit, propping himself up on his elbows, his face hovering a few inches above Mycroft’s. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured quietly, a fond smile on his lips.

A faint blush had started to cover Mycroft’s cheeks as he looked into the warm brown eyes, still trying to figure out how’d he get lucky enough to have a man like Gregory Lestrade. Not knowing what to say, he reached up to cup Greg’s face in both hands, a goofy grin on the older man’s face that Mycroft couldn’t help but match with his own.

“I love you, Myc.”

“I love you too, Gregory,” he mumbled softly just as he pulled Greg’s face down, their lips connecting in a gentle kiss as they lay under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> btw a 'birthday suit' is basically walking around stark naked if some of you don't know


End file.
